Paroxismo
by LDGV
Summary: En el pasado, nadie se atrevía a dudar que ella no podía controlar cualquier situación. Sin embargo, con la llegada de un molesto entrometido, Videl se esmeraba en demostrarle a él y a todo el mundo que no necesitaba que la ayudaran. Pese a eso, Videl deberá admitir que ese insoportable enmascarado se había convertido en su ángel guardián. [One-shot]
Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Paroxismo**

Avanzando a toda velocidad, Videl avistó su objetivo a unos cuantos metros en la lejanía. La enorme estela de humo se elevaba por kilómetros, e inclusive, pese a la distancia que la separaba, podía ver claramente las voraces llamas devorando el edificio. Con tal visión infernal manifestándose ante ella, Videl pisó el acelerador a fondo sin dudar.

Aquella era su oportunidad para volver a sentirse como antaño, antes de que apareciera ese payaso disfrazado que no dejaba de entrometerse en su camino. Y rogándole al cielo que él no se presentara, Videl miró de soslayo a cada lado temiendo verle volar junto a ella como últimamente ha venido sucediendo. Sin embargo, al no verlo, una gran sonrisa aliviada creció en su rostro.

Se demostraría a sí misma, pero más importante todavía, a él, que no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie. Ella, por sí sola, se las había arreglado por años para hacerle frente a cualquier desafío sin fallar. Y el día de hoy, lo dejará más que claro. Lamentablemente para ella, al pensar en él, su típico malhumor se volvía más agrio de lo normal borrándole el más mínimo rastro de felicidad.

– _¡Ya no resisto más!_ –Haciendo memoria, Videl recordó su más reciente encuentro con el superhéroe– _¿por qué sigues entrometiéndote en mi trabajo?_

– _Pero señorita Videl, esos hombres estaban fuertemente armados, pudieron haberle hecho daño, incluso, matarla_ …

Luego de detener a una banda de ladrones en una joyería, el Gran Saiyaman era confrontado por una enojada Videl, la cual, no pudo ni mover un dedo al ver como el enmascarado resolvía todo sin problemas. Aquello, para su fastidio, se estaba volviendo recurrente. Y ya con la paciencia agotada, Videl intentó acabar con eso teniendo la esperanza de que él no interfiriera nunca más.

– _¡Ya cállate, ya estoy harta de escuchar esa misma estupidez todo el tiempo!_ –Frustrada, llena de enojo, a Videl no le importó alzar la voz a todo pulmón– _¡yo nunca te he pedido ayuda, nunca lo he hecho, deja de meterte en lo que no te importa!_

– _Videl, por favor, no seas arrogante…_

– _¿Arrogante?_ –Profunda y evidentemente ofendida, la cara de Videl se frunció y enrojeció al incrementarse su ira– _¡tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí, absolutamente nada!_

– _Quizás te conozca muy poco, Videl, pero tu exceso de confianza es notorio y ese es tu peor defecto_ –con honestidad, tal vez con demasiada honestidad, el Gran Saiyaman tocó una fibra sensible en ella– _si no dejas de confiarte tanto, Videl, me temo que un día de estos terminarás perdiendo la vida._

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, quién se creía ese infeliz para insultarla. Si antes de eso lo odiaba, ahora sencillamente lo aborrecía con toda su alma. Y su temperamento, siendo otra de sus falencias, le hizo olvidarse por completo de su sensatez convirtiéndola, literalmente, en una barra de dinamita con una mecha muy corta que terminó detonando.

– _¡Escúchame payaso, sé cuidarme sola muy bien!_ –Gritándole al rostro, Videl lo dejó sin palabras– _¡he peleado con toda clase de rufianes y a todos los he vencido sin necesitar ayuda!... ¡no necesito la ayuda de nadie, de nadie!_

– _No entiendo por qué tanto odio hacia mí, solamente trato de darte una mano…_

– _¡Ya cierra la boca!_ –Vociferando aún más fuerte que antes, Videl sentía como toda su sangre se le subía a la cabeza al ya no poder resistir más– _¡eres el sujeto más desesperante que he tenido la desdicha de conocer!... ¡aléjate de mí, no quiero que te me acerques nunca más, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!_

Sin darle ni un segundo para responder, Videl se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí tan rápido como le fue posible esforzándose por sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y así, recobrar una pizca de su cada vez más escaso buen humor. No obstante, Videl sabía a la perfección que eso no sucedería hasta que ese metiche encapuchado desapareciera para siempre.

Los días pasaron, y como si se tratase de una extraña tregua, Ciudad Satán vivió tranquila sin que se manifestara ninguna crisis que requiriera las hazañas de sus jóvenes justicieros. Aún así, como ya es costumbre en esa metrópoli, tarde o temprano ocurrió algo que accionó las alarmas robándole la paz a cuando ciudadano residía allí.

– Esto es un verdadero desastre…

Habiendo llegado finalmente, Videl colocó su aeronave por encima de la edificación que era consumida por un insaciable incendio que daba la apariencia de no tener fin. Tratándose de un rascacielos de una altura considerable, los chorros de agua disparados por los varios camiones de bomberos no alcanzaban a llegar a los niveles superiores donde el infierno reinaba impune.

Asimismo, tal y como se lo había dicho el jefe de policía al llamarla, poco más de una treintena de personas yacían atrapadas en la terraza sin poder salir de allí. Maniobrando su helicóptero con maestría, Videl se adentró entre las columnas de tizne que oscurecían la atmosfera citadina, aproximándose a las desesperadas víctimas que le gritaban pidiendo auxilio al verla.

Entretanto Videl buscaba un área despejada donde aterrizar, el creciente calor iba agrietando el concreto comprometiendo la estabilidad estructural del lugar. Empeorando la situación, una serie de explosiones amenazaba con desplomar el sitio convirtiéndose en una de las tragedias más grandes en la historia de Ciudad Satán.

– Yo puedo manejar esto, sé que puedo hacerlo yo sola…

Llenándose de confianza y sintiéndose como en los viejos tiempos, Videl soltó una risita engreída al avistar una zona desocupada donde podría descender y rescatar a esos desafortunados. Bajando con cautela, la pelinegra se encontraba a menos de un metro de tocar el piso cuando, súbitamente, una detonación estremecedora la tomó por sorpresa haciéndola perder el control.

– ¡Maldita sea! –Aferrándose a la palanca de mando, Videl batallaba por estabilizarse pese a que se precipitaba al girar cada vez más deprisa– ¡esto no es nada, sólo tengo que recuperar el control!

Si bien Videl lo intentó, le fue imposible estabilizarse de nuevo precipitándose sin remedio. Rezando mentalmente, la hija de Mr. Satán sintió el violento impacto que la sacudió dentro de la cabina con tal fuerza que, si no fuere por su cinturón de seguridad, hubiese salido propulsada por el parabrisas de cristal.

– ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

Padeciendo de varios golpes y algunas cortaduras, el instinto de supervivencia de Videl se encendió obligándola a salir de su nave siniestrada tan veloz como humanamente pudiera. Arrastrándose por el hirviente hormigón de la azotea, la chica escapó de allí instantes antes que el fisurado depósito de combustible de su aeroplano estallara salvándose de morir carbonizada.

Tosiendo al sentir como sus pulmones se incineraban por respirar el aire caliente que la rodeaba, la ojiazul también sufría un quemante lagrimeo que le impedía ver con claridad. Le habría encantado sumergirse en una inmensa piscina en ese momento; sin embargo, los clamores y ruegos detrás de ella, la sacaron de sus deseos regresándola a la horrible y calcinante realidad.

– ¡No se separen, manténganse unidos y no pierdan la calma! –Alzando la voz, Videl retomó su trabajo queriendo tranquilizar a los infortunados ahí arrinconados– ¡todos vamos a salir de aquí con vida, yo me encargaré de eso!

Tropezando con la misma piedra, metafóricamente, Videl se enceguecía por esa obstinación de creer que sólo ella, y solamente ella, poseía la capacidad de solucionar las dificultades y vicisitudes que atormentaban a Ciudad Satán. Quizás, por sí misma, sí era la indicada para lograrlo en ciertas condiciones, pero, como deberá reconocerlo, en otras circunstancias no podría hacer nada.

– Necesitamos agua, muchísima agua…–pensando lógicamente, Videl escudriñaba sus alrededores pidiéndole al cielo que ocurriese un milagro– ¡sí, gracias, gracias, gracias!

A unos pocos pasos, y opacado por el hollín, Videl se alegró al notar la presencia de un gigantesco contenedor de agua, el cual, de abrirse, mitigaría parcialmente las llamas que se les aproximaban acorralándolos milímetro a milímetro. Cubriendo su nariz con su ropa, Videl respiró profundamente al correr hacia ese tanque dirigiéndose a la válvula principal que lo abriría.

– ¡Es ahora o nunca!

Pese a que sus guantes le daban una ínfima protección ante el ardor que emanaba de la llave, Videl toleraba el dolor que se adueñaba de sus manos al intentar abrir el mecanismo. Con el oxígeno disminuyendo, la lucidez de Videl la abandonaba al inhalar el tóxico humo negro que la envolvía. Trágicamente, y para empeorar su ya mala suerte, otro aprieto creía bajo sus pies.

– ¡Maldición, quema!

Soplándole a sus torturadas palmas, Videl persistía en sus esfuerzos por salvar vidas sin percatarse que las fisuras en la terraza se expandían peligrosamente en torno a ella. A tal punto, que los soportes del contenedor de agua se inclinaban hacia adelante, y de continuar así, ese enorme cilindro la aplastaría matándola en el acto, o peor aún, dejándola atrapada y agonizante.

Ensordeciéndola, otro estallido la atrapó con la guardia baja paralizándola en un parpadeo, imposibilitándola de reaccionar ante la inevitable desgracia que se cernía sobre ella. Y ahí, viendo como la muerte se le aproximaba con un ritmo indetenible, Videl experimentó la desesperación de ser realmente vulnerable. Sentimiento que, desde hacía muchísimo atrás, no sentía.

Toda su arrogancia, su terquedad y su perseverancia se evaporaron en un santiamén, dejándola sola al ser invadida por el miedo. Sus azuladas pupilas se dilataron, su palpitante corazón se comprimió al detenerse, y ella, gritando de pánico, apenas se cubrió inútilmente con sus brazos en un burdo intento por protegerse.

¿Cómo fue que llegó a ese desenlace?

¿Cómo fue que los hechos se desarrollaron a tal grado?

Fuesen cuales fuesen las respuestas, éstas apuntaban a una única e inequívoca verdad: Videl era la culpable de su propia ruina. Y cerrando los ojos en el que sería el ocaso de su estadía en ese plano existencial, una mano enguantada y blanca frenó la arremetida de esa bestia metálica, brindándole a Videl la oportunidad de volver a mirar topándose con la razón de su salvación.

– ¡El Gran Saiyaman ha llegado para salvarlos!

Girando por reflejo, una pasmada Videl miró atónita como la capa de cierto superhéroe flameaba con el viento frente a ella. No obstante, fue el ridículo casco anaranjado del Gran Saiyaman, lo que la llenó de un alivio tan reconfortante que ni ella misma lo creía. Allí estaba, el hombre al cual le profesaba el repudio y rencor más vil sobre la faz de la Tierra. Allí estaba él, salvándola.

Sin entenderlo, sin saberlo, pero sin importarle, Videl presenció como una inusitada mudez los abrazó a ambos mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Dicho silencio, los hizo compartir una conexión que le dio un vuelco a su relación. Sí, a su relación. Porque, le gustara o no aceptarlo, los dos compartían una relación protagonizada por el deseo de ayudar y por la testarudez de rechazar.

Ese juego del gato y el ratón los acercó más de lo que imaginaban, más de lo que querían admitir. El héroe desarrolló la necesidad de asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, y en ella floreció una ávida hambre por averiguar el cómo de muchos sucesos inexplicables que otros tachaban de fraudes. Sí, haberse conocido les dio un sabor muy especial que cambió su aburrida rutina diaria.

Buscarlo y perseguirlo; acorralarlo y apresarlo, originaron el magnetismo que irremediablemente los uniría todavía más en el futuro próximo. Pero, entretanto ese futuro se construía de a poco, él aún sostenía el tanque enfocando su total interés en su bienestar. Y ella, seguía viéndolo sin emitir ni un sonido al asimilar con lentitud lo cerca que estuvo de perecer.

– ¡Hazte a un lado! –rompiendo la afonía, el Gran Saiyaman le habló con tranquilidad como si el incendio no lo perturbara.

Sin protestar, Videl recobró la movilidad levantándose de allí y dándole espacio al enmascarado. Dándose prisa, y siendo vigilado por Videl, el Gran Saiyaman le propinó un derechazo al contenedor agujerándolo como si éste estuviera hecho de papel. Y en menos de un pestañeo, litros y litros de abundante agua se escurrieron en todas direcciones aplacando las llamas.

El fuego, sucumbiendo sin remedio, no tardó en morir al ser despedido por los vítores y aplausos de aquellos que se habían dado por muertos minutos antes. Y con el orden sustituyendo al caos, Videl salió de su trance prestándole más atención a la lección que, duramente, acababa de aprender: si no hubiera sido por él, por su ayuda, por su insistencia en cuidarla, no estaría viva.

– Nos veremos la próxima vez, señorita Videl–flotando con la intención de marcharse, el Gran Saiyaman vio como Videl corrió hacia él dispuesta a detenerlo.

– ¡Espera, detente, no te marches!

– ¿Sí, señorita Videl? –creyendo que tendrían la misma plática que solían tener al verse, él se preparaba para eludir sus preguntas.

– Gracias–no pudiendo decir nada más, Videl sólo consiguió pronunciar esa palabra–gracias…

– No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, siempre te ayudaré cuantas veces sea necesario…

– ¿Por qué lo haces, por qué me sigues ayudando a pesar de mi constante desprecio hacia ti?

– Porque eres una buena persona, Videl–el Gran Saiyaman le respondió con sinceridad, tal vez, con demasiada sinceridad, llegando al extremo de no medirse al hablar–y porque no concibo verte en peligro, simplemente esa es una idea que no puedo tolerar.

Videl, no esperando una contestación como esa, meramente no supo qué decir.

– Ahh discúlpeme, será mejor que me vaya…–dándose cuenta de su exceso de honestidad, el superhéroe deseaba escapar de ahí a toda velocidad–cuídese, señorita Videl, nos vemos luego…

Saliendo disparado como la bala de un cañón, el justiciero dibujó una extensa estela al volar perdiéndose en el horizonte de Ciudad Satán. Videl, por su parte, se quedó mirándolo hasta que se transformó en un insignificante punto en la lejanía. Enseguida, y viéndose a sí misma, Videl no halló ni un vestigio de la antipatía que normalmente le tendría.

Aquel paroxismo hostil, negativo y soez que la envenenaba se tornó en uno que, increíblemente, la motivaba a sonreír esperando con ansias su siguiente encuentro. Claro, aún quería descubrir quién demonios era y cómo diablos lograba realizar aquellas proezas salidas de las páginas de un cómic; empero, esta vez apetecía resolver el misterio para aprender de sus dones y conocerlo a él.

– Y yo no concibo no volver a verte cubriéndome la espalda…

Se suele decir que al sobrevivir a una inminente muerte se vuelve a nacer, reiniciando desde cero y aprendiendo de los errores del pasado. Videl, la Videl de antes, se habría reído al escuchar algo así; no obstante, ahora una Videl menos engreída nació convenciéndose de un pequeño pero poderoso detalle que la hacía mirar al cielo buscándolo:

Su peor enemigo se había convertido en su más grande aliado.

 **Fin**

Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta pequeña historia, espero que les haya gustado. Una de las etapas de Gohan y Videl que más disfruto es esa cuando ella desconfía de él, para, gradualmente, descubrir la clase de persona que es Gohan dejando atrás su vida monótona y entrando en el nada ordinario mundo del hijo de Goku.

Pienso que Gohan vino a darle a Videl el equilibrio que ella no tenía, igualmente, ella hizo lo mismo para él. Ojalá este fic logre reflejar lo que acabo de decir. Si el fic les gustó me alegro montones, si no les pareció la gran cosa les agradezco el tiempo que invirtieron leyéndolo. Me despido por el momento, pero nos volveremos a ver en otra historia. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
